You
by rockerfaith
Summary: Natsume had a broken and tragic love relationship past and is still hasn’t recovered. When young Mikan Sakura enters Alice Academy…she looks like her only in pigtails!Still struck in a ordeal, Natsume is determined to make her…NXM DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**You.**

**Summary:**

**Natsume had a broken and tragic love relationship past and is still hasn't recovered. When young Mikan Sakura enters Alice Academy…she looks like her only in pigtails?! Still struck in an ordeal, Natsume is determined to make her….NXM my first fic, pls review.**

**Rockerfaith: hahaha this will be interesting! –grinning- I'm not Japanese so do bare with me:D**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What would you do, Natsume, if you're ever in my place?" the brunette asked, her voice low and eyes…full of sorrow and pain

"I would run, hide, whatever, cowardly, but safely, where everything is calm and peaceful, and.." though the black cat had an emotionless face, his heart and mind say something else… '_Stay with me… I'll never let them… hurt you…never again'_

"Natsume," she smiled gently, "I want to say thank you, for everything…"

"Tch." He looked away after nodding, hiding the blush

"It was a good suggestion...really, but," she continued as Natsume looked at her, "I don't want that at all,"

"Wh-what are you sa-saying??" Natusme stuttered

"I'm going to do what you first told me," she grinned, looking she wanted to cry but couldn't, literally

His eyes shot wide open when he realized it, "N-no," he gritted through his teeth

And was surprised when she hugged him…but he stayed motionlessly

"Bye," she breathed "don't blame yourself okay?" with that, she used her teleportation alice and was gone "promise me?" her voiced echoed in his mind "please?"

"No," he clenched his fist "U"

"-mi…" he sat right up, he was panting heavily, sweat heavily on his forehead and body

He removed his T and used it as a towel, wiping away the sweat and threw it on the floor and fell back

_**Regret…**_

'_So this' what they call regret huh?' _he chuckled derisively _'You're so stupid… why did you ever do it? It was a plain and simple joke.. a joke! Why can't you get it!? I….I only tried to get your attention….at that freakin' time!!!' _"A freakin' damn JOKE!!!!!" he yelled as it echoed through the silent room

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume Hyuuga looked out the window, his mind as always…is distant… and no one ever dared to talk to him for just something…talk to him only if it's an emergency, period.

As always, his feet were on the desk, a manga on his lap when Narumi entered the room, not that he ever cared…

"Quiet down class," he grinned, as the class sweat dropped at his…. Princess Dianna outfit? Or was it a princess? "class, we have a new student today," he said gleefully "a transfer from Beijing, China," everyone..well almost was intrigue who he/she was, "please come in, Shuy Chuhng-Siok," a boy entered with a good six-foot-two, his green eyes cold but no pain at all…as if darkness was his only companion but nothing more.

The girls awed at him while some stayed loyal to the 'Black cat'

But Chuhng-Siok didn't even looked at anyone particularly, as if his eyes passed by them

"What's his alice, Mr. Narumi?"

"Can you show them, Mr. Shuy?" he grinned "I mean if you don't mind," but he didn't even answer "Mr. Shuy?"

"I do," his voice was deep, "where's my sit?" but it wasn't even a snap, just dull, still, it was a command

"Sit where ever you want, it's a free country," Narumi smiled, then dashing off, leaving the substitute who cried and quickly ran for it, saying it was free time

"Maybe he doesn't have an Alice," some murmured as he walked down the aisle and sat down beside Natsume, which got his attention quickly "Move," he sneered coldly

The class thought there was gonna be a fight, but unexpectedly, Chuhng-Siok stood up and sat behind the last sit, and magically a chair and table was created, the class gawked

In a matter of second, almost all the girls crowded him

"What's your number?"

"Wow, that was so cool! Was that your alice?"

"You're so kawai! Would you be my boyfriend?"

"Shuy-san, would you go on a date with me?"

…And so on and so forth

And in an instant, the girls irritating him were swept away out to the window. "Return to your class," he looked at the girl in a hat entering the class. "But Chuhng-Chuhng" she whined "Go," he cut in, With a hump the girl returned to class, humming a bit

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Natsume," Ruka breathed

"Go with her, I'll just be somewhere," the black haired boy stood up and left the room. Ruka knew exactly where he was going, where they always talked. He knew his best friend's pain, though Natsume never tries to show the vulnerable feeling, they knew, and never want to step that limit again! He just wished that he could do something, like take the pain away, but of course it was impossible. Sighing, Ruka followed out only to see Hotaru Imai, his girlfriend and believed to be his soul mate, smiling a little assuring smile. "We should set him on a blind date you know." She smirked.

Shaking his head, "No, just let him be."

"I'm not joking! That boy needs a something and therapy made things worst, remember, it was **your idea**," she raised a knowing brow.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't even know he'd go as far as giving the poor doctor second-degree burns!"

"I know, now come on! We're late and behind schedule! I've made them wait for half an hour, so if we leave now, we could still make it! And you're not even ready yet!" her eyes narrowed "Ugh!" she put on a sticking bag-pack to his back and clicked a button as long stick came out ans showered curtains on Ruka "AHhh! Wait! what's that?!"

**Invention 786: ready in a minute machine. stick it to your back, type the specific occasion and in a minute you'll be ready, it is 60,000 rabbits, now available, 5,500 rabbits for internet connection so you'll always be updated on what's new.**

Ting!!!...TANA!!!!

Ruka was now wearing a white stripped blue short sleeves polo, jeans and leather shoes...a bit dizzy though.. "Let's go!" Hotaru said impatiently

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume looked at the setting-sun reflection on the lake. It was '_magnefic_!' as she said it. The lake was located far in the Northern Forest; it was isolated and calm…but at the same time lonely…like it always has been. "Umi,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You enjoying, Chuhng-chuhng?" Mikan grinned at him

"Do I look like it?!"_Pooffff! _The entire ones surrounding him flew off in all directions

Mikan then chuckled, "That wasn't very nice, Chuhng-Chuhng-kun!"

"And neither were they,"

"But anyway, let's eat, I'm starving!" she quickly separated her chopsticks and started eating like mad! Unknown to her that she was being stared at, both for adoration and murder!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Please Review:D **_

_**My first my fan fic.. bare with me…and please help me…I'll appreciate it dearly!:P**_

**-Rockerfaith**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**You.**

**Rockerfaith: Shuy Chuhng Siok is Chinese actually…I know cause I am one…but I guess the spelling is wrong hahahha and it is actually one of my mates' name: D **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Chuhng-kun!!!!" Mikan called out "Chuhng-chuhng?" the bush then rustled behind her "Who's there?" she said daringly

A rabbit then came out, hopping to her, Mikan awed and petted it gently "What are you doing here, I thought pets were restricted here?" she asked particularly to no one

"Where's Ruka?!" a violet haired girl around her age glared at the rabbit. The rabbit's eyes went wide and began to shake when the girl pointed what seems to be blower-gun. "Tell, me, rabbit!" she said dangerously

The rabbit then quickly ran away…then WOOSHHH! Rabbit was down! "RUKA! COME OUT OR THIS PET OF YOURS GETS IT!" the blackmailer called out, pointing it to the shaking-to-the bones mammal and as if on a queue, a blonde boy came out

"Alright, put him down, Hotaru" he said cautiously "AHHHH!!! What's this?!" he panicked as a collar got him on the neck

"You should know better, Ruka, we've been together for quite a while now," she said dispassionately "I'm your girlfriend after all. Nice job, Rabbit!" suddenly a another replica of the first rabbit appeared on her shoulder

"Unagi??" he assumed incredulously

"Oh come on Ruka, did you really think I'll kill the poor guy, but of course, I'll do it if…" her voice trailed off as Unagi was left unconscious "Now, for your punishment," her eyes twinkled treacherously

But though anyone who'll be in his place would be shaken to the bones, he wasn't, after knowing she thought of him as s boyfriends and cherished those years they had; it was good enough to make him happy

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan had now ran across half way the school, she felt pity on that guy, that girl had a very dangerous aura but still a bit gentle, when she shot that poor little rabbit, as much as Mikan wanted to save him, she felt the girl knew what she's doing, and another rabbit pushed her a bit out of the way, as if saying go, it'll be fine

Whatever, her alice isn't animal something, it was nullification and theft/copy, and from her experience, she never wants to steal or copy a pheromone alice, too catchy of attention.

"Sakura-chan?!" identical voice called out, when she turned around she saw two girls what looked like twins; one with pink curly hair, and one with blue straight hair

"Ugh hi?" she grinned unsurely

"Oh, we're sorry, we haven't introduced our self, haven't we," said the pink haired, "I'm Anna, while this' Nonoko,"

"I'm Mikan," she smiled

"We know!" they chorused with a grin

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Chuhng-kun, does this look okay?" Mikan came out of the dressing room in a pink sun-dress

He nodded "Hurry up, I still need to do something"

"Alright," she closed the curtains

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Black cat, are you still in that drama of yours," Persona taunted as he appeared

"Get lost!" he scorned

"That temper of yours was always distasteful,"

"You can't use me anymore, you can't get anyone from me anymore!" his voice roused

"Oh? Really?" Natsume stayed silent "How bout your friends,"

"You can't use me anymore **because there is no ONE LEFT!**"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**The next Morning...**_

_Knock! Knock! KNOCK!!!! _The endless knocking on her door was irritating, Mikan shuffled on her sleep, trying to block the noise out, but of course it was useless. Shuffling and shuffling, with a yelp and thump, she was on the floor. She stood up groggily and answered the door. Who would come on an early Saturday for god's sake!?

"Good Morning, Mi-kan-chan!" the twins chorused as always

"Anna?" she yawned "No-no-ko? What are you doing here in this godly hour?" she leaned on the door for support

"Have you forgotten, Mikan-chan, we're going to central town, you promised us, right?" they pouted

"Oh yeah!" her eyes went wide "I'm sorry, give me three minutes," she quickly closed the door, took a minute bathe, fixed her hair in pig tails, shoved a dress and sandals, took her bag and went out the room, wheezing a bit.

"That was a world record," the two sweat drop,

"You look so kawai, Mikan-chan!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_At Central town… _**

"I _love _this!" Mikan held up the candy before plopping it into her mouth "what do you call it again?" she took another

"Fluff Puffs, or merely, a cotton candy," Yuu grinned "of course, here it's specially made, no one even knows the ingredients of it!"

"I wish I could also make something like it!" Anna said dreamily, clasping her hands as she entered her dreamland

"Wow, really?" she awed "I wonder when I'll get my allowance?"

"What star are you, Mikan?" Nonoko asked

"I'm not sure, a three star?" she looked at her pin

"A THRE STAR!" the three gawked

"What's it any way?" Mikan asked, confused

"No way! It took me two years to be a three star!" Yuu pointed out as they gawked

"I'm not even one!"

"Oh, I don't know, everything seems cool, except they hadn't gave me the monthly allowance," she shrugged "what did that guy say?" she thought for a while "Oh yeah!" she grinned "he said I have a week of free time for a while the school decides on what class I'll have every week,"

"Ugh, I think you'll be in the odd-one-out, Mikan-chan, the Special ability class," Nonoko said a bit unsurely "being nullification,"

"Odd-one-out?"

"It's where the ugh," Anna tried to explain

"Weirdoes are!" Minoru interrupted, Sumire and Hitokoe at the back and some of the crazy fans "And that's where you belong!"

"Please, Hojou-san, don't make any more trouble," Yuu pleaded

"Yuu, get lost! This is between me and Sakura here," she snapped

"Me?" Mikan pointed to herself "What did I do?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" she snorted "Stay away from Shuy-kun, and no one gets hurt!" she walked pass them but before bumping Mikan's shoulder

"I didn't know Chuhng-kun has someone already! This isn't good news," Mikan frowned

"Mikan-chan, are you alright?" the twins frowned

"Yup! No damage done! It's just weird,"

"They're really, nice, Mikan-chan, just a little fanatical bout their- ugh 'Love one's'?" Yuu said lightly

"But no one wants to get on their bad side either," they all frowned

"Come'n guys, I'll be fine, don't let that little event sadden this glorious day!" Mikan grinned

The three looked a bit hesitantly before nodding "You're right,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hey! You're in our in our territory, kid!" three middle school students stated harshly

"Huh?" Mikan looked at them, scared as her heart beat faster

"And what do we do with those who pass our territory?"one with blonde hair asked

"Punish!" one slammed his fist onto his palm

"Yes…" they grinned, as they got closer, one of them used his alice and trapped her in a cage. Mikan screamed for help, trying to break free by knocking the steel cage, one of them kicked the ground as they snickered, Mikan fell back as they came near, but weirdly, she fell out of the cage, not wasting anymore time to analyze, she made a run for, deep into the Northern forest.

Fast on her feet and not caring where she went into. She then hid behind a tree,

"Where is she!?" one cried

Suddenly, an arm surrounded her one her waist and hands, "Over here!" said the boy

She screamed and screamed when they began to unbutton her polo shirt

SLAP! Her cheeks suddenly became red "Noisy squirt! But how many times you scream, it'll be no use, bad choice to run in here," they laughed

Tears then streamed down her face, then feeling vulnerable, she kicked his reproductive organ and made another run for it.

'Chuhng-kun!' she screamed in her head, she ended up one a lake, not thinking straightly; she dived into the water and hid behind some rocks and grass "Jii-san!"

The sun then begun to set, pulling herself upward, feeling totally tired, she fell asleep.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Oi!" crimson eyes looked at her darkly

Mikan shuffled and made another run, again, but not far soon, she lost conscious but not without whispering "Help…"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**_Please Review:D _**

**_I didn't know making up stories was this hard! Hahhaha"P and for anyone asking what's the alice one of the middle schools, it's illusion- like Yuu's "D _**

**_Good day everyone!_**

**-Rockerfaith**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Rockerfaith: on chapter 1, for ****Ruined Princess****, the "both for adoration and murder" is because Mikan is with Chuhng Siok, a guy like Natsume, adored, a heart throb, hot and whatsoever. It's like just the other stories out there; some boys think she's cute while the 'crazy fans' glare daggers and hate her to death…hahahah! you know what, I'm not really good at explaining, but I'll try! "P**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chuhng-Siok tucked Mikan into bed, all dry and warm, how could he ever leave her alone in this forsaken ground? Though any boy would have blushed madly changing Mikan's clothes, he had a steady face, and thank god for his wind alice! No one hurts her and gets away with it! His face then fumed, the mission was a waste of his time, traveling a whole night till dawn to the country side kilometers away just to retrieve a piece of envelope! 'Fuck!' he cursed there wasn't even any fight at all, and sneaking pass those idiotic guards was easy as pie!

Feeling a need to smoke, Chuhng-Siok went out the room, locking the door inside out.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume looked afar from the window two trees away, he knew that the new pet of the academy was searching for the runt who was almost raped by the way her shirt was torn a bit; knowing what that person would say if he left her then and there.

"_Idiot! If you're a real hero, you would save anyone who's in damsel and distress, specially a girl like me!" _

"_Sure! Maybe I'll save anyone, but that is anyone but you!"_

But knowing that the new pet would have called him for a fight thinking if he ever did such corrupted things to his honey, he just left her outside the Northern forest as the hero found her.

Maybe he was just hallucinating, but something bout that girl is just drawing him to her. Wonder what her alice is? or who she is for the matter...

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chuhng-Siok leaned on the wall a he opened a new pack of cigarettes, smoking was not really his thing, but he's pretty stressed out right now. Holding a stick firmly as he looked at it closely, suddenly smoke filled his nose, but his stick isn't lightened. Looking around the corner, but he saw no one, and turned around….

"HELLO!" a girl grinned and by the blue uniform, she was in middle school, like the rest of them. "You know cigarettes are dangerous to you health!" Chuhng-Siok looked at her lightened stick and back to her dully.

In the silence, she leaned back, inhaled from the stick and released it on his face, but he didn't cough, a strong wind blasted it back

"Wind," she muttered "Nice meeting you, Tenko(fox spirit),"

He quickly looked at her, all kinds of thought racing in his mind, he was just new with the business around here, and normally he would be known about after a year

"I know you, Shuy-kun, but do you know me?" she grinned at him teasingly

"How should I?" he started to light his stick when she snatched it

"A bad habit, and you're just new with it," she said thought fully "and an answer for your question is because you should,"

"Whatever," he took another stick put which she snatched again

"Trust me; you don't want to do that, if I could only stop, I would, and you could call me Enkou, Enkou Gosai," she pushed her loose flaming hair back

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume entered the room by the window, being a pet of the academy, it was easy; he touched her forehead and quickly pulled his hands away. Even though fire was his alice, it was too hot for a normal fever. She shivered continuously, and shuffled too, the room was already heated and she was still cold, he wondered why the guy didn't bring her to the hospital _'Because we don't trust them' _the thought ran through his mind. He was a special star too, and a dangerous ability- an element alice Shuy Chuhng-Siok.

He was like him, he realize, "Doesn't trust just anyone, he took the now warm towel on her forehead and washed it with the ice cold water pale beside the bed before placing it back on her…the it struck him, his eyes shot wide open, like a slap…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Enkou flicked her hand as a white beautiful flower appeared, "Earth," she breathe proudly "want to know something?"

"No," he jumped from the sixth floor to the ground ad started walking back to the dorm, he stopped dead tracks when the flower fell down slowly to his eye level and down, suddenly a cracking sound made him look at the ground, the ground was alive?

And now words form as it edged out from the soil…..

_**I'll tell you then next time! Hahaha **_

Then a cigarette stick sunk to the ground, quickly decomposing.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The thoughts in Natsume's mind appear one by one like crazy! _Stupid, stupid, Umi's gone, gone…then who is she…._

First time in years, all the emotions came back, and it hurts, badly. Feeling he couldn't take it anymore, he slipped out and window and ran wherever his feet lent, trying to ran away from it…like a craven.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chuhng-Siok entered her room again, he touched the towel on her forehead; he knew someone had been there, but whoever he is, he didn't have any cruel intentions, so he gave him some minutes.

One was because he left the window open, second, hello? Wind alice here… and third, he changed the now-suppose-to-be-warm towel.

He touched her face, gently caressing it "Stay strong, Mikan,"

Deciding he should cook something for his patient, he took a nice hot shower, and changed in a sweat pants and white tee; he entered the kitchen, making a meal for himself too. And while doing it, he thought why she ever wants to go into this excuse-for-a-school-prison.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I'm not going to do anymore stupid missions, Persona!" Chuhng-Siok seethed

"Remember, Tenko, you're in my collar," Persona said coldly "six' o'clock, South gate, be there," before he vanished

In frustration and anger, he screamed and punched the first tree in sight.

"Hating the new collar?" a raven-haired boy came out from the forest, looking tired and as if he just had his heart broken, asked, but it wasn't an insult nor did it sounded sarcastic.

"And you enjoy it!?" he snapped

"Used to it, not enjoy," he looked at him

"They think it's fun using up a person's life span as sacrifices, do you really believe it's for the better of all, well wrong there buddy, they're scared of us, and they want power too, stinking power that they'll do anything to have," Chuhng-Siok growled

"And you show them the weakness they want to see,"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, just trying to help," (Natsume? Help? –gasp-)

"I don't want it!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan sat right up, feeling a bit woozy as she stood up, she took an over size red jacket that seems to belong to Chuhng-Siok, then walked out of the building and near a tree, the sun began to set as. Mikan leaned on a tree and sat down, little by little, sleepiness overwhelmed her as she entered her dream land, again…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: that was really shocking, I mean, Natsume, trying to help?! Has the world gone mad? Anyway, the two now MET! Hurray! okay, not exactly...whatever... Oh yeah, most of the unknown people are mine, hahaha, like Enkou Gosia, Minoru Hiketsu, Hitokoe Inbako, and of course, SHuy Chuhng-Siok and I think there'll be some more hehe"P**

**Please review!D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**You.**

**Rockerfaith: So, SO Sorry for the super late update, got hang up of what to write next and there's also school and whatever!!! **

**Forgot to mention! Minoru Hiketsu and Hitokoe Inbako are the girls always running at Natsume and Ruka, and they're also Permy's posses, remember, the two girls? And I just invented some name! Hahaha well anyway…I'm just sayin'!"P **

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"It's just your first mission?" Natsume asked

"Stupid government!" Chuhng-Siok muttered "And what a damn mission it was, I just gotta retrieve some kind some envelope papers, travel all the way to the country side for nothing!"

"Did you read it?" Natsume said quietly, though still have that sharp look

"I should have," he muttered again with a sigh

"You better," Natsume mouthed and smirked "useful stuff"

"You're right," he chuckled

The two walked silently around the school as if they had an unspoken pact, of course, add the gawking girls around them who tried to get their attention. Their feet led them in the middle of the Northern forest and suddenly Natsume faced him, and vice versa.

"Think you can beat me?" Chuhng-Siok smirked

"Think I can't?" Natsume smirked back as he made his stance

"I" suddenly the clock tower rang six 'o' clock "Sh$!" he cursed

Natsume returned then to his normal position and put both his hands into his pocket and nodded signaling for him to go, which made Chuhng-Siok raise a brow

"You think the threats are just threats, for them, we people here are just mere puppet, their slave, like a pet, that's only duty is to protect the master," he stated venomously "And that girl of yours will be their first target," Natsume looked away, feeling the same thing as before, remembering his own treasure but of course, his look didn't soften at all "Don't show them your weakness,"

"Hmm," with that, Chuhng-Siok was running back to the dorms

"Get out of the way!" he growled when a senior stopped him when the building's view was seen

"Persona's waiting," he pushed back his eye glass while eying him, his hair slicked back nicely "let's go," he pulled his hand

"Let go of me!" he pulled his hand away "

"Its orders, Shuy, don't make me use my alice," the senior said dangerously, glaring at the boy

Shunning the senior, Chuhng-Siok went pass him and jumped from tree to tree swiftly, and with his alice of wind, it made him go faster…a tricked which he learned years ago, but the senior didn't give up and whispered in his ear "Don't come with me or your girlfriend will pay for the price.." he quickly stopped and followed with a dark aura around him…deadly..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Nastsume glared at the sight from afar, who knew that his new 'comrade' was a wild one, and a bit not using his mind at that….but who said he wasn't wilder than that when he first came here?

He continued jumping from tree to tree and ended up sitting at a sakura tree and rested on the first branch, not minding whoever was below him 'cause he knew his figure was hidden in the shade of leaves and branches, he jisst wish no one will bother him with his sleep

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"AACCHHOOO!!" Mikan sneezed then rubbed her nose, leaning on the tree more and slept again but not without shivering uncontrollably

"What the hell," Natsume murmured then scratched the back of his neck before jumping down in front of the vulnerable brunette "oi," he said a bit harshly. His new comrade isn't gonna like this at all. "Little girl!" he pushed her head back as it hit the bark, hard.

"Ouch!" her eyes still shut tight as it adjusted to the light, she stood up groggily. When her body was trying to stand up, "That-ugh," she fell unconscious again and fell on top of him "Oi," he tried again, "wake up, little girl!" but no avail, "God, Wake up!" still nothing; he touched her forehead and felt it burn…unnaturally "you've got to be kidding me," he muttered and adjusted her in his arms bridal style and carried her back to her room

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"What THE HELL!?!" Chuhng-Siok yelled when he suddenly realized he's in a middle of a forest "What the fuck did you do to me??" he glared at the senior from before

"Persona's orders, the faster you finish the mission the quicker you'll return to your girlfriend's side,"

"Fuck him!" he cursed "What do I do," it was more of a statement than a question

"An AAO, Anti-Alice Organization, transportation will pass here any minute now, they held information about their two hostages that up-till now is unknown, retrieve it, come back to the academy by midnight's time, beware of the men there don't give me that look, as if I enjoy this," he suddenly snapped "go, go!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume then again put a cold towel on her head and cleaned up the mess, not leaving a single trace he'd been here…well except for her new towel…as if he'll now, he just made Shuy a favor, fixing up his girlfriend.

He rested himself by crashing on the couch, exhausted, he hadn't had enough sleep last night, his mission was to look for some kid who's been hiding from the academy for years…it did sadden him with the thought of bringing someone with him back to this torture place...to be used.

_Flashback_

'_What am I doing here!? What do you all want from me?!' the boy screamed on top of his lungs, tears threatening to spill_

'_We want not you, but what you have.' A masked man smiled devilishly_

'_What's in me?!'_

'_An Elemental Alice, one of the strongest,'_

'_Elemental Alice?'_

'_Fire,' horror suddenly flickered in the boy's eyes as the man laughed mischievously 'it's you worst fear isn't it?'_

_End of flashback_

He panted heavily and stood up, looking at the sleeping girl on the orange bed and walked near it

"Onee-chan," she mumbled, as if grasping for something, Natsume took one step closer to calm her down but ended up being pulled down, their face inches apart, suddenly, she rolled up him, as if it was a routine and buried her face on his chest and crumpled herself like a dog laying on top of his bed.

"God," Natsume sighed in frustration

'This'll be a long night' he thought and started looking for a way getting up without waking her

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Shoudo-san, they've arrived," Joumen Shiro interrupted my thought as he pointed to the men in flashy suit coming out of the car; he's my partner and close friend in campus. I pulled down my weird controlling mask and concentrated on the ground and tree "Ne" Enkou murmured as her partner nodded and waited for some minutes before his eyes went all black, still in stance. Minutes later a scream was heard with shouts and yells; the whole warehouse was now covered in hard mud, trees and leave, "Come'n" she whispered and placed a lad's body on her partner's arms as they ran back…Joumen's eyes now back to normal.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume didn't know what happened next as Mikan tried to shuffle and both of them ended up in a weird position; Mikan's legs tangled with his torso and arms with his chest 'It'll really be a long, long night,' he sighed

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: I'm really sorry for late updating, I just quickly ran out of ideas, I'll try better on the next chapter, I promise) Please reviewD I'll quickly start with the fifth chapter!!!**

**Shoudo scorched earth **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**You.**

**Rockerfaith: Really sorry for late updating, anyway, I just wanted to say there'll be a lot of my characters! Enjoy please!:D**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan Sakura smiled at her new friend, Enkou Gosai, who was telling her a story about her dog who died when she was young.

"…he really meant a lot to me," Enkou looked like she was so far away from the world that her smile was so bright and made her fan boys go craze. "But I know she's in a better place, watching me,"

"Aw, that was sweet," Mikan commented with a smile "how just love move people in mysterious ways,"

"Yah, you're right," the earth girl said slowly, a smile still plastered on her lips

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume thought what had happened that night weeks ago. Had she knew or what, but that isn't what he was thinking about, it's just he couldn't get her out of his mind

_..like Umi _

He quickly pushed that thought away, Umi's gone, dead; he saw them lower her coffin down the hole, covered up

It hurt him badly that she didn't even answer his question…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shuy Chuhng-Siok enjoyed the silence on top of the roof in the middle of a cloud day; the wind playing with his hair made him relax; he loved it, but too much for him to admit

"Tenko-kun!" a playful voice interrupted his serene

Opening his eyes, his moss green eyes met jade one's, with that flaming hair, flowing wistfully; he groaned

"Nice meeting you here," she blew her smoke puff to him put was quickly blew away; they were four stories high, for god's sake!

"Go away." He stated simply

"Never," she stated a bit dramatically; he groaned more

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Tell me you noticed, Ruka," Hotaru Imai stated, not looking at her boyfriend but to the certain Kuro Neko

"You mean the way he's always being moody nowadays? How can I not? He doesn't even bring his manga's anymore!"

"Good, that's good, and it means, something's come-up,"

"Like what?"

"Dumbo, that's why I'm asking you,"

"Sheesh, so-orry!"

"Don't use that tone on me!" he violet eyes narrowed "Unagi," the little rabbit suddenly handed her her baka-gun

"Now, now, Ho-chan, I didn't mean that, it's just"

"You better run, Ruka Nogi-_kun_," she said dangerously as he ran for his life with unearthly speed; and when does Hotaru Imai put a 'kun' in anyone's name before?? Weird.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"You do know I'm tired of saying go away," Shuy said irritably

"No, are you?" she said innocently

"Could you please just leave me alone," he sighed

"But what will I do to entertain myself without you?"

"Find someone else to knock-them-dead!"

"But they're no fun!" silence engulfed them

"Get lost!" he bluntly snapped

"You have gum?" she threw her finished stick down the building

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan with her new friends, Nonoko and Anna looked around Central Town looking for a dress for the up-coming slow night/ masquerade ball, a get together party only for the middle school branch.

"I'm so exited!! I wish I could now meet Kokoroyome!" Anna clasped her hands together

"He's your classmate since grade school, right, how could you not meet him, nor talk to him?!' Mikan raised a brow

"She always stutters around him, and one time when he said 'hi' to her, she fell unconscious," Nonoko chuckled

"Hey! I was just dizzy that time, Nonoko-chan, and I had a light fever too, I was sick!" Anna said defensively

"Sick of love-struck," the two laughed

"You guys are so mean!" Anna pouted

"You know us!" Mikan grinned

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After trying dress after dress, store after store, Mikan called it a day and went beck to her three-star-dorm; but when she got back though, Chuhng-Siok was in her room

"Where've you been?"

"Central town," she grinned, "Nonoko and Anna was so fun to be with!" she took off her shoes and plopped down on her queen size bed "What are you doing here Chuhng-kun?"

"Wasting some time; when are we going back?"

"After I find her, and what had happened," a tear slipped down her cheek as she drifted to sleep

Chuhng-Siok kissed her forehead before going out back to his room

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mikan-chan, why are you so preoccupied?" Enkou asked while eating a now-half-apple

"Am I?" she swallowed her fifth scoop of cereals "Sorry, I was just thinking of what's happening outside? How's my Jii-chan, that's all," well, partly

Enkou nodded, "Home sickness, come'n, we're gonna be late for class," she shot her glass of milk and stood up

"Where's Joumen-san, by the way," Mikan looked at the empty sit across her

Suddenly, those jade eyes darken, "He, ugh- got to do something," a smile still plastered on her face

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Natsume shook his head how could he mistaken her, it was just impossible that Umi's back, and her look-a-like has Nullification. Had she copied it before, but it was impossible, according to history, the theft alice can copy or steal any Alice accept Nullification. This is just confusing. Couldn't be her unless she had Nullification before; besides, Umi had blonde hair, not auburn. He then punched the wall in frustration, whoever this new girl is that he unconsciously care for a lot, may I add, is just making his mind and heart go berserk

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan stopped dead tracks when she saw blower-gun-girl head her way, staring at her. Suddenly her limbs felt frozen oh god!

"You're Mikan Sakura right?" her voice flat

"Y-yes," she stuttered "ho-how mat I help you?"

"Nice meeting you," a mischievous glint flashed in her eyes "Mikan, I'm Hotaru Imai,"

As if a miracle happened, all of her fear went poof "Hotaru Imai, the Hotaru Imai from Kyoto Grade School?"

"Great meeting you again, Mikan," a small smile appeared on her lips

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mikan-chan!" Misaki called out, the double-ganger grinned "Are you excited?"

"Of what, Misaki-senpai?" she was clueless as ever.

"Of the slow night party, silly," the pink hair grinned; she can't believe that they quickly became friends when Mikan entered the Special ability class, but of course it was expected, they're the second least class there is, and all are just plain nice. "It's a night I will never forget, Tsubasa and I reconciled that day, after weeks of argument," she stated dreamily

"Oh!" Her eyes widened "I don't have a dress!"

"How could you forgot, it's one of the most remembered night of your life," the senpai sighed

"Hoe! And its tonight! Misaki-senpai, can you cover up for me, I have five hours to find something and dress up. Thanks!" with that, the brunette ran as fast as she can back to her dorm, to check if she had something or not

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

At Central Town, she looked everywhere, she got to see something that was just too much or too expensive '_Damn this school, they're also late with my allowance!' _her money was now cut short. She suddenly found a used store, vintage old fashion dresses from the late 1920's. without a second thought, she bought it, and went back to the dorm.

Cutting the floor-length balloon skirt two inches above her knee; she made it artsy with cutting some more and sewing thing…

"Perfect!" with half an hour to go, she grinned and took a quick shower

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: God! I'm really running out of ideas of what's next, though I have an ending! Please give some advices, I'll appreciate it!:D And so sorry if it all got Berserk! Pls review!**

**Definition of her vintage used dress:**

**It was made of cotton, colors of orange and pink and yellow in mixed patterns. It has three spaghetti strapped with laces around it. An orange ribbon was around the waist part. The skirt flown nicely down the floor, sequences scattered everywhere as it glistened/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**You.**

**Rockerfaith: I know the last chapter sucks. And I have no excuse to say about it; it was just terrible! –bow head- sorry, I'll make this one with more spices… and thank you for my friend who gave me some ideas**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hotaru looked around, searching for her long-lost-childhood friend. She remembered the day she left…what all had happened

_Flashback_

"_Stay away from Imai-chan, mean-ies!" chibi Mikan glared at the older boys bullies._

"_Oh, boo-hoo," one of them smirked and started ganging up on her _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

"_Idiot!" chibi Hotaru pressed the alcohol too hard on her skin as she cries in pain "I would have handled them myself!"_

"_Sorry, Imai-san," chibi Mikan wiped away her tears "I won't don't it again."_

_The girl's face mixed emotions of irritation and anger "Don't cry, baka, you look uglier than usual!" she snorted_

_The brunette quickly wiped her tears "Thank you, Imai-chan," she quickly smiled_

"_Call me Hotaru,"_

"_Okay, Hotaru-chan! I'm Mikan Sakura, call me Mikan," her smile then turned into a grin _

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_Then one day…_

'_Where's that idiot, she's later than usual,' a certain impatient girl thought_

_As if magic, she heard some sobbing classmate "Shut-up!" she snapped _

"_B-but, Imai-san, Mi-mi-kan-chan's gone!" the girls cried harder "She left just now!_

_ "You're kidding me!" she glared at her classmates_

_"N-no, I saw her leave when I was changing clothes," a brave girl stood up and wiped her tears , as some continued sobbing for their friend  
_

_But nothing compared to what she's feeling right now; she abruptly noticed a turtle-toy nearing her, a letter on its mouth. That turtle is the first gift she gave her._

_**HO-TA-RU-CHAN! April 15**_

_**Sorry for leaving on such short notice, I can't really understand why mama said we should live somewhere else because it's not safe here in Kyoto anymore, though I've only been here for two years, I'll still love this place best! And guess what, mama said I should stay with my Aunt for some time. Well, bye, I'll visit sooner as possible! Ja!**_

_**With love of a sister, **_

_**Mikan Sakura! **_

_A silent tear suddenly slid down her cheek, but only one. She wasn't gonna cry, never again; that's a promise she made a year ago, when her Father left them. Liar, you didn't come back._

_Be strong… I must be strong._

"Hotaru-chan!" the twin's voice interrupted her thoughts as they were followed by the boys in order: Koko and Yuu on their sides, Ruka and Natsume behind

Ruka smiled at his girl and grinned, driving her away from the crowd near an isolated place

"What's wrong, Hotaru," Ruka put a comforting arm on her shoulders and squeezed, his blue cerulean eyes swimming in worry

"Nothing,"

"Look's nothing to me, my angel,"

"A friend, this' like reunion," she sighed

"She must be special," Ruka smiled with a nod

"She is," Hotaru paused "she is,"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mikan grinned at her reflection with a smug look. She manages to transform her **too-**fancy dress to an elegant and simple dress. And of course, removing those laces by laces wasn't easy.

She checked her make up and hair, plus her key to the room and went out of the door she was already late for half an hour.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Natsume-san, dance with me," a brunette pleaded at the handsome boys in front of her

"No, dance with me!" a blonde argued

"No, ME! ME!" another disputed

"Me!"

"Shuy-sama, dance with me," the other's then smiled seductively that didn't work- at the other black haired teen

The two sighed endlessly, the night was young and they had to stay here up till it was wholly finished. Great.just great and at the same time they thought "Stupid homo excuse for a teacher!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Mikan entered, heads turned, and as if time stopped, no one moved a single muscle until her last step on the stair case; she quickly spotted Hotaru and walked towards her with a smile that could melt any heart.

"Aren't you freezing?" Hotaru raised a brow at her outfit: three spaghetti straps on both sides, ribbons circled on the top corset while the skirt was ballooned (the long skirt was folded in ward- that is why it became a balloon dress) it ended on mid thigh not too revealing but sexy enough. She had on a three-inch heeled white pump. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail with some loose curls framing her face.

"No, not really," she smiled

The inventor sighed and let a little smile escape her lips "Do you always like a grand entrance?"

"No," Mikan put her index finger gently on her cheeks "I just forgotten to buy a dress, and I just bought these this afternoon,"

The inventor nodded "Still such an idiot,"

"Hotaru!" the brunette pouted

"Mikan! When you said you'll follow right away, I didn't know it'll be an hour later," Shuy interrupted with his dull voice, staring at her "wouldn't Hino be proud?"

"Chuhng-kun!" she smiled cheekily "Sorry,"

Natsume stared at her from his comrade's back, she was beautiful, no, extravagantly stunning! If Umi was here, he bet what those three colors would be: Blue, black, and green- it's exact contrast

"Natsume," Tenko interrupted his thought

"Hn," he tore his stare from the Umi-look-a-like and stared bleakly at the wind caster

"This is Mikan Sakura,"

"Hello, Nastume-kun," she smiled weirdly at me "have we met?"

_As of sudden, Mikan suddenly punched his chest, fighting that thing in her dreams, she shuffled and shuffled on top of him "What the?!" he murmured _

_Tears streamed down her face abruptly, but no sound was made: she was crying silently as her body quivered. What Natsume did next also shocked him, he stroked her head and back gently as possible, making a soothing 'sshh' sound for a while; and when everything was okay, and he was free, he lied her down and slipped her under the comforter. When he was about to leave the room, "smile for me," alarming him to the bones, he stared at the girl in shock.. _

"No, never seen you before," was the flame caster's answer

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Rockerfaith: Is it better? i hope so! pls review!!!:P**


End file.
